Happiness! Oneshoot ChunJoe
by hyuniee
Summary: "Aku masih ingin denganmu, namun itu tidak mungkin bisa di lakukan. Banyak sekali yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu." "Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, aku mencintaimu dengan kekuranganmu."


Nama : Hunhun

Title : Happiness

Genre : Boy x Boy, Hurt, Romance, Sad, Angst, Drama

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast : ChunJoe

Support Cast : Kim Jae On (OC)

Hai, aku outher baru di sini. mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun alur ceritanya. Cerita ini sungguh dari otak saya. typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Summary:

"_Aku masih ingin denganmu, namun itu tidak mungkin bisa di lakukan. Banyak sekali yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu."_

"_Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, aku mencintaimu dengan kekuranganmu."_

**Happy Readding**

Malam telah berganti pagi, sinar sang surya mulai menembus ke dalam ruangan kamar yang terbilang cukup luas. Sinar itu menerpa matanya yang masih terpejam. Merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya, saat itu juga matanya membuka secara perlahan. Ia pun mulai mengerjap-ngerjap matanya untuk membiasakan sinar itu masuk kedalam retina matanya. Setelah itu dirinya bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Lalu menduduki dirinya di tepi tempat duduknya dan melirik jam yang berada di meja sebelah kasurnya. Jam tersebut menunjukan pukul 06:30 am. "Masih pagi... huhh.." gumamnya dengan sedikit meneghela napasnya panjang

Matanya yang sembab dan sedikit bengkak, yang sudah bisa di pastikan bahwa dirinya pasti habis menangis semalaman. Tiba-tiba saja tanpa di sengaja air matanya mulai turun kembali dari pelupuk mata indahnya, Yang akhirnya ia menangis. Sesekali memukul dadanya yang terasa amat sakit bila mengingat orang itu. "Hikss.. neomu appoyo.. terasa sesak... hikss.." katanya di sela-sela isakan tangisnya. Sebut saja dia adalah Lee Chanhee a.k.a Chunji.

Dia adalah anak yang di asuh dari keluarga Lee, di keluarga Lee ini juga mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Lee Byunghun a.k.a Ljoe. awalnya Chunji di ambil dari panti asuhan kerena saat itu nyonya Lee di kabarkan tidak dapat mempunyai anak laki-laki. Setelah di asuh selama 1 tahun bersama keluarga Lee, siapa sangka ternyata Tuhan memberikan anugrah-NYA ke nyonya Lee. Yaitu seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Ljoe . mereka hidup bersama dengan sangat bahagia. Namun,...

_**Flashback on**_

_2 weeks ago..._

Chunji yang sedang berdiri di dekat balkon kamarnya, sambil menatap lurus keatas langit melihat bintang-bintang yang tampak bercahaya dengan indahnya. Di sisi lain terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju balkon ini, lalu kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Chunji dan menaruh kepalanya di tekuk leher Chunji.

Chunji tanpa harus menengok ke belangkan pun, dia sudah tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya sekarang. siapa lagi kalau bukan namjachingunnya, Ljoe. namun, Chunji masih enggan untuk melihat Ljoe yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Chagi-ya, kenapa malam-malam begini kau ada di tempat seperti ini? Masuklah aku tidak ingin kamu sakit nantinya." Tutur Ljoe yang hanya di balas sebuah deheman dari Chunji. Namun, Ljoe mulai bingung dengan namjachingunya karena tidak biasanya Chunji seperti itu kepadanya. Ljoe pun membalikan tubuh Chunji agar dirinya bisa melihat wajah Chunji dengan jelas.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman hem?" tanya pada Chunji.

Chunji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya malahan semakin menundukan wajahnya. Terdengar isakan tangis dari bibir Chunji membuat Ljoe semakin bingung dengan namjachingunya. Dengan segera Ljoe mengangkat wajah Chunji agar dirinya dapat melihatnya. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat orang yang paling di sayangnya menangis, ia tidak tahu kenapa Chunji menangis. Namun, Ljoe merasa ada yang telah terjadi dengan hubungan mereka. "Hyung, ulljima... kau kenapa?" Ljoe pun menghapus air mata dari mata indah Chunji, yang kemudian Ljoe membawa tubuh Chunji ke dalam pelukannya. Rasanya hangat, ya itu yang di pikirkan Chunji saat ini. Sampai tidak lagi terdengar suara isak tangis Chunji, Ljoe pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Chunji yang sedikit sembab.

"Ljoe-ah, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Aku sadar bahkan sangat sadar, bahwa hubungan yang kita jalani adalah salah. Tidak seharusnya sesama namja berpacaran. Dan cinta yang kita rasakan selama ini tidak lah benar." Tutur Chunji, sukses membulatkan mata Ljoe , ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Chunji dan Ljoe meminta pejelasan dari Chunji akan perihal itu. "wae? Apa kau di paksa sama appa, untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita? Dan menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan yeoja yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Benarkan apa yang ku katakan tadi?" tanya Ljoe, "Jawab pertanyaanku hyung." Paksanya lagi sambil menatap tajam mata Chunji yang sedari tadi terus menghindar tatapan .

"Bukan karena itu, aku hanya sadar saja dengan apa yang kita jalani telah meyimpang dari ajaran agama. Sebernarnya, apa yang di katakan appa padaku ada benarnya. Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memberikanmu keturunan di kemudian hari. Dan ini juga akan memalukan nama keluarga. Jadi lebih baik kamu menikah dengan yeoja yang di pilih appa untukmu, dia wanita yang cantik sangat pas bersanding denganmu, dia juga akan memberikanmu keturunan nantinya, dan pasti dia juga tidak akan memalukan nama keluarga kita. Turuti apa yang di katakan appa, menikahlah dengannya Ljoe-a." Ucap Chunji yang terdengar bergetar.

"Shiroe, kenapa aku harus dengannya? Aku hanya mau denganmu Chunji hyung. Jangan dengar kata appa tentang keturunan atau apalah itu, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu dengan kekuranganmu."

"Kumohon Ljoe-ah, turuti keinginan appa dan hyung. M-menikahlah dengan yeoja itu. dengar kata-kata hyung kali ini."

"Andwae!"

"Harus! Pokoknya kita putus, dan juga jangan pernah bertemu denganku jika kamu masih tidak mau menikah dengannya." Kata chunji yang kemudian pergi dari balkon kamarnya lalu menuju keluar kamarnya. Ljoe tercengang dengan apa yang di katakan chunji barusan. "Aaarrgghhhh... andwe!" erangnya. yang bingung harus berbuat apa lagi bila Chunji sudah berbicara seperti itu kepadanya.

Ljoe terbilang anak yang cukup penurut, terutama pada ayahnya, Ljoe yang sebenarnya ingin menolak pernikahan bodoh ini. Namun, Ljoe tidak ingin orang yang paling di cintainya menderita karena ulah ayah mereka sendiri.

_**Flashback off**_

**Chunji POV**

Ku langkahkan kaki ku ke taman belakang rumah, yang nantinya akan menjadi akhir dari cerita cintaku. Tempat dimana aku akan melihat orang yang paling ku cintai akan bersanding dengan orang lain, bukan diriku. Sakit, itu yang kurasakan saat ini, Sungguh aku tidak bisa rela bila harus melepaskannya, namun itu tidak mungkin ku lakukan. Di taman ini bahkan sudah di tata dengan sedemikian cantiknya untuk acara pernikahan mereka yang berlansung besok. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundaku pelan, ku tolehkan kepalaku agar dapat melihat siapakah orangnya. Kulihat wanita paruh baya yang sangat ku sayangi.

"Oeh eomma..."

"Hem, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini sayang?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja." Jawabku sambil terseyum

"Chunji-ah, bibirmu pucat sekali, matamu juga sedikit bengkak. Apa kau sedang sakit? Ayo kita ke dokter sekarang." tanyanya yang terlihat panik saat melihat kondisiku yang miris.

"Aniyo, aku tidak sedang sakit. Dan soal mataku, hanya kurang tidur saja." kataku bohong sambil sedikit memaksa terseyum.

"Kotjimal, eomma tahu kamu pasti sedang berbohongkan?"

"Ani, sunggu-"

"Ssttt.. Eomma tahu, eomma minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantumu untuk mempertahankan hubungan kalian berdua. Mianhae." Katanya dengan matanya yang sudah berair. Ku dekatkan tubuhku untuk dapat memeluknya yang terlihat rapuh di mataku. Ku elus punggungnya pelan "Eomma tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, eomma sudah banyak sekali membantuku. Jeongmal kamsahamnida." Ku eratkan pelukanku.

**Chunji POV end**

Kini Chunji berada di dapur, ia pun berniat untuk membantu orang-orang yang ada di dapur ini. Namun, para pelayan itu melarangnya untuk membantu.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Chunji pada salah satu pelayan di sini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bantu tuan muda Chunji. Kami bisa melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Jawab salah satu pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badanya 90 derajat.

"Wae? Huh.. ya sudah kalau begitu, Apa benar tidak perlu? Aku bisa melakukan apa pun, sungguh."

"Terima kasih atas tawaran tuan muda Chunji, sungguh tidak perlu."

"Arraseo."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu dapur yang di buka dengan kasar, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras saat pintu itu terbuka. Terlihat seorang namja berambut warna merah, yang tampangnya sekarang sangat serius. Lalu berjalan mendekati chunji yang terpaku diam akan siapa yang di lihatnya sekarang.

"L-Ljoe apa yang ka-"

"Hyung, ikut aku sekarang juga." kata Ljoe sambil menarik tangan Chunji keluar dari dapur. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?" namun pertanyaan Chunji tidak di balas oleh Ljoe yang masih saja menarik tangan Chunji ke suatu tempat. Chunji yang bingung hanya dapat mengikutinya dari belakang. mereka pun sampai di depan pintu kecoklatan, tubuh Chunji pun langsung menegang saat dirinya di bawa Ljoe ke tempat ini. ruangan dimana ayah mereka bekerja.

"Andwae, aku tidak mau kedalam." Kata Chunji saat berniat pergi tempat ini. "Kita harus kedalam, tenang saja hyung. Aku tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, percayalah." Kata Ljoe yang menarik tangannya yang kemudian langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tempat ayah mereka bekerja. Mereka pun telah masuk, dan di sambut dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dari pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya. Chunji sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang punggung yang takut dengan tatapan ayahnya, yang tahu akan hal itu langsung menautkan jemarinya di jemari manis chunji.

"Appa, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu." ucap Ljoe dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin meminta ijin dari ayah untuk beri aku waktu dengan Chunji hyung. Hanya berdua saja tanpa harus ada pengawal yang menjaga kami berdua." Ayahnya yang mendengar pertanyaan tadi terseyum sinis. "Oke baiklah." Setelah itu langsung menarik Chunji keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Seperti biasa Chunji akan pasrah dan mengikuti membawanya pergi.

Kini mereka berdua telah berada di dalam kamar . Chunji yang duduk di pinggir kasur yang berukuran king size ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindar tatapan Ljoe padanya. "Hyung, lihat mataku sekarang." bentak . Chunji pun memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan . Cukup lama mereka saling tatap-menatap, sampai akhirnya memeluk tubuh Chunji dengan erat. Chunji yang kaget, tidak tahu apa dirinya harus membalas pelukan padanya.

"Chagiya, aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu." Kata Ljoe melembut sambil melonggarkan pelukannya. "Naaa-do.." jawab Chunji yang suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Aku tidak mau menjalani pernikahan ini. aku hanya mencintaimu, bukan orang lain. Hanya kamu satu-satu yang kucintai."

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja kau tetap harus menikah dengannya."

"Kenapa harus?aku bisa membatalkan pernikahan bodoh ini. Apa hyung rela melihat diriku akan menjadi milik orang lain?" Chunji diam, yang pasti dia tidak akan bisa rela. Namun, karena ada alasan lain hingga harus memasakan dirinya untuk merelakannya pergi. "Maybe.." jawab Chunji.

Ljoe yang kesal dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Chunji, langsung mendorong tubuh Chunji ke kasur king sizenya. Ia pun sekarang sudah berada di atas tubuh Chunji dan detik itu juga langsung Ljoe mencumbu bibir Chunji dengan kasar. Chunji meronta meminta di lepaskan, namun tidak berhasil sampai ia pun pasrah. tangan Chunji mulai mengalungkan di leher Ljoe.

Ljoe mulai melumat pelan bibir cherry Chunji dan Chunji membalasnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan oleh Chunji pun runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Air matanya telah membasahi wajahnya dengan mulus. Ljoe yang merasakan rasa asin di sela ciuman panas mereka, pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kumohon hentikan semua ini Ljoe-ah, jaebal jangan membuatku semakin tidak bisa melupakanmu.. hikss..." Chunji pun menahan tangisnya hingga hanya terdengar suara isak-isakkan kecil dari mulut Chunji.

"Chunji-ah.." entah apa yang di rasakan Ljoe sekarang. rasanya sakit di dada ketika melihat Chunji yang telihat sangat rapuh saat ini. Ia pun menaruh tubuhnya ke kasur ini di samping Chunji. Lalu Ljoe pun memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Hyung, bila besok hyung tidak kuat melihat aku di pernikahanku, berbaliklah badanmu membelakangiku.." katanya sambil menghembuskan napasnya sebentar "Sesudah itu balik lagi melihatku, maka aku akan menghentikan pernikahannya saat itu." lanjutnya lagi, namun Chunji tidak membalas ucapannya. Chunji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi hanya bisa diam. Hingga akhirnya membawa mereka berdua ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

_**Ke esokkan harinya...**_

Chunji yang telah siap dengan hatinya, ia berjalan ketempat calon kakak iparnya di ruang rias. Kini Chunji membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. "Chunji oppaa..." teriak seorang yeoja dari meja rias sana, rambutnya yang panjang hingga pinggang, wajahnya yang nan indah bak bunga mawar, seyumannya yang manis dengan lesung di kedua pipinya. Lengkap dengan gaun putih yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan sangat cantik. Berlari ke arah dimana Chunji berdiri sekarang.

"Oppa, bagaimana denganku hari ini? apa aku terlihat cantik dengan gaun ini?" tanyanya sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya pelan.

"Jaeon-ssi, hari ini kau tampak cantik sekali dengan gaun itu." kata Chunji pada yeoja itu yang bernama Jaeon, sambil mengancungkan ke dua jempolnya ke atas.

"Jinjja? hehehe... gomawo."

"Hmm.. Jaeon-ssi, sudah saatnya kita jalan kesana. Kajja.."

"Oppa..." tiba-tiba saja Jaeon memanggil Chunji saat akan menggandeng tangan Jaeon.

"Hem, wae Jaeon-ssi?"

"Eeh, aniyo. Kajja oppa." Jawabnya lalu menarik tangan Chunji untuk membawa ke taman tempat pernikahannya. Chunji yang tidak mau ambil pusing lalu membawanya kesana.

Sesampainya disana Jaeon telah berjalan ke tempat dimana berdiri sekarang, dengan Chunji yang menuntun langkahnya perlahan. Banyak para tamu yang di pernikahan tersebut berdecak kagum dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki Jaeon. Sekarang Jaeon sudah bersama di podium ini, beserta dengan pastor yang akan mengikat mereka dalam ikatan suami istri.

"Lee byung hun apakah anda bersedia menerima Kim jae on sebagai istrimu baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat jasmani rohani, sampai suatu saat maut akan mememisahkan kalian berdua?"

Ljoe tidak langsung menjawab namun melirik ke arah tempat Chunji berdiri sekarang, tepatnya di dekat pohon taman ini. Chunji yang menegtahui dirinya di lihat menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh menjawab pertanyaan pastor tadi padanya. "Ya, saya bersedia." Kata .

**Chunji POV**

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Tubuhku langsung meneggang saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, _"Hyung, bila besok hyung tidak kuat melihat aku di pernikahanku, berbalik badanmu membelakangiku.."_ kalimat yang pernah di ucapnya kemarin terngiang kembali di otakku, benar apa yang di katakannya. Aku tak sanggup melihat moment yang begitu menyakitkan bagiku saat melihat dirinya akan memnjadi milik orang bukan denganku. _"Sesudah itu balik lagi melihatku, maka aku akan menghentikan pernikahannya saat itu."_ucapanya pun kembali lagi di dalam otakku. Tapi tubuh dan hatiku tidak dapat bekerja sama. Aku ingin sekali berbalik dan menghentikan pernikahan mereka. Namun bukannya berbalik, kakiku malahan membawaku melangkah jauh dari taman ini. Sungguh sekarang aku hanya mau pergi kemanapun agar tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Aku masih saja berlari sampai kaki ku berhenti membawaku berlari, kini aku berada di dekat air mancur dekat pusat kota Seoul. Kududukkan diriku di pinggir kolam ini. kakiku sudah terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhku. Air mataku yang kutahan saat di pernikahan tadi runtuh seketika. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, tak peduli apa yang akan di katakan orang lain saat melihatku menangis sekarang. "Ljoe-ah, jangan bersamanya. Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu.. hiks.." teriakku di sela tangisku yang semakin kencang.

.

.

.

**Outher POV**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Langit mulai tampak berwarna jingga. Di hitung-hitung Ini sudah hampir 2 jam Chunji menangis. Kini Chunji sudah tak menangis lagi, kepalanya mendongak keatas melihat arah langit dengan mata sembabnya. "Pasti acaranya telah selesai, sebaiknya aku balik kesana." Kata Chunji dan membangkitkan dirinya dari tempat ini. saat Chunji akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. kakinya berhenti saat melihat ada seorang anak kecil perempuan menghampirinya. "Chunji oppa, ini buat oppa." Kata anak itu sambil menyodorkan kertas origami yang sudah bebentuk pesawat terbang. Chunji pun menerimanya. "Adik kecil, ini dari siap-" belum selesai Chunji bertanya anak kecil itu sudah berlari jauh meninggal Chunji yang kebingungan. Chunji pun mulai membongkar kertas origami yang berbentuk pesawat ini dan ternyata di dalamnya terdapat satu kalimat yang sukses membuat Chunji menutup mulutnya. _"Your face, your silliness, your cutenes, you smile, it just makes me happy and smile for no reason sometimes."_ Isi kalimatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja datang lagi anak kecil yang lain menghampiri Chunji disana. "Oppa, ini untuk oppa."kata anak itu sambil memberikan secarik kertas dan sebuah balon yang di ujung talinya terdapat sebuah cicin berlian yang di ikat pada tali itu. Chunji pun menerima kedua benda itu. sama seperti yang sebelumnya, anak itu sudah pergi sebelum Chunji menanyakan dari siapa barang-barang ini. Chunji pun membaca isi kertas itu. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu lama, jadi berbaliklah sekarang, aku ada di belakangmu." Seketika itu juga Chunji langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Terkejut , bahkan sangat terkejut sekarang. bagaimana tidak jika orang yang dicintainya ada tepat di belakangnya, Ljoe lah orang yang di maksud. Ljoe berjalan mendekati Chunji sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar di tangannya. kemudian Ljoe tiba-tiba saja berlutut di depan Chunji sambil memberikan bunga mawarnya kepada Chunji.

"Ljoe-ah, apa maksudmu ini?" tanya Chunji yang bingung antara harus senang atau sedih sekarang.

Ljoe pun berdiri di hadapan Chunji. "Hyung aku tahu jika selama ini aku selalu menyakiti hatimu terlalu banyak, mungkin juga telah banyak air matamu yang mengalir dari matamu yang indah ini karena ulahku, dan mungkin ini akan sangat sulit di hapus dari memorimu. Tapi akan ku hapus semua memory itu, dan akan ku gantikan kesedihan itu dengan kebahagian. Mungkin ini akan sangat sulit, namun akan ku lakukan hanya untukmu hyung. Jadi maukah kau menjadi pendampingku untuk selamanya?" tanya Ljoe sambil mengambil cicin yang ada di balon itu dan berlutut kembali di depan chunji.

"T-tapi bukannya kam-"

"Aku tahu itu pasti soal appa kan? Jangan pedulikan soal itu, aku akan melepaskan semua harta yang appa berikan padaku. Dan aku akan memulai kembali dari awal bersamamu, kita akan membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia."

Chunji pun mulai kembali menitikan air mata. "Aku bersedia Ljoe-ah." Jawab Chunji lalu Ljoe pun memasangkan cincin itu di jemari manis Chunji. Senang, bahagia itulah yang dirasakan Chunji saat ini. Chunji pun langsung memeluk tubuh Ljoe yang sudah lama tidak merasakan hangatnya pelukan Ljoe dan Ljoe pun membalasnya.

Sampai Ljoe melonggarkan pelukan mereka tanpa melepaskan tangannya di pinggang ramping Chunji. ia pun mulai mencium kening Chunji, kedua mata Chunji, hidung, dan terakhir bibir Chunji yang selalu menjadi candu bagi Ljoe. Hanya menempelkan bibir sedikit melumat kecil. Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Ljoe pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya, kembali melihat bibir nan merah bak buah cherry. Jemarinya mulai menyetuh kedua pipi Chunji untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di pipi Chunji. "Chagiya, saranghae." Bisik Ljoe tepat di telinga Chunji dan kembali menatap Chunji.

Chunji lansung mengecup singkat bibir Ljoe. "Nado saranghae." Ucapnya langsung memeluk tubuh Ljoe lagi. Ljoe pun terseyum bahagia dan membalas pelukannya.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

"Lee byung hun apakah anda bersedia menerima Kim jae on sebagai istrimu baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat jasmani rohani, sampai suatu saat maut akan mememisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Kim jae on apakah anda bersedia menerima Lee byung hun sebagai suamimu baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat jasmani rohani, sampai suatu saat maut akan mememisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Tidak, saya Tidak bersedia." Jawabnya lantang. Seketika semua mata memandang Jaeon dengan wajah yang terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Ljoe yang berada di hadapan Jaeon, matanya membulat lebar akan penuturannya tadi.

"Jaeon-ssi..." kata Ljoe terbata-bata sangking terkejutnya.

"Ljoe-ssi, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang tidak kucintai dan juga kamu pasti tidak mau jugakan menikah dengan orang yang tidak kamu cintai bukan? Jadi abaikan saja pernikahan ini yang sama sekali bukan keinginan kita. Kejarlah dia, jangan sampai menyesal nantinya." Seru Jaeon sambil terseyum tulus, Ljoe merasa sangat beruntung bertemu dengan gadis ini. Ia pun langsung memeluknya sebentar sebagai rasa terima kasihnya pada Jaeon. "Gomawo Jaeon-ssi." Katanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian Ljoe mulai berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat ini. namun sebelum dirinya pergi dari tempat ini, ayahnya Ljoe menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Ljoe melihat ayahnya sebentar. "Appa, aku tidak bisa melakukan keinginanmu lagi. aku sangat mencintainya, bye." ucapnya Lalu segera berlari mencari dimana Chunji berada.

.

.

**END **


End file.
